


you do not know what to do

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Second Person, idk what this is but i like it i guess, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about ronan and adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	you do not know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> summary: a poem, written in second person, about adam and ronan  
> word count: 287  
> rating: T  
> trigger warnings: immersion?? (it's written in second pov), nothing else i think??  
> author's notes: i don't know what this is but i like it so ???  
> also on [my tumblr](http://justanoverobsessivefangirl.tumblr.com/post/133507201653/you-grew-up-loved-but-you-do-not-know-how-to-love)

you grew up loved  
but you do not know how to love -  
both yourself and others  
(how could anyone love you) -  
but he,  
he grew up unloved,  
and you watch as he spreads more love to those around him  
than he’s ever received in his entire life  
and you do not know what to do  
(how does he do it)  
(you wish you could too)  
  
//  
  
he is light, a star in the night sky  
bright, contrasting against the stark black  
but you? oh, you  
you are the devourer of stars  
light drowns in your darkness  
and you do not know what to do;  
how to give instead of take  
(it’s not that you do it on purpose -  
you don’t - this is all that you know.)  
(you wish that someone would teach you,  
but of course you’d never say that aloud.)  
  
//  
  
his hands, slim and gentle  
do not bring harm to those which they touch  
but yours, yours do  
calloused and rough, like the edges of  
your wounded, open heart  
and you do not know what to do;  
how to smoothen the corners  
so that if he ever were to brush against them  
the only person to end up hurt  
would be you  
(you don’t try to come off as  
unapproachable, but you do.)  
(in the end, you don’t mind enough  
to make an effort to change it.)  
  
//  
  
you are afraid, so afraid that  
your touch will be harsh and hurt  
instead of soft and sweet  
he deserves soft and sweet  
(you want to be enough for him.)  
he is unafraid  
after all, he can hurt you  
much worse than you can hurt him  
and you do not know what to do  
(perhaps it is best this way.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa thank you for reading!! i wrote this while i should have been working so it's probably not that good soz  
> come yell @ me on [tumblr](http://justanoverobsessivefangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
